pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Baltoy
|} Baltoy (Japanese: ヤジロン Yajilon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Baltoy is a small Pokémon that resembles a tan figurine made out of clay or mud. There are arching, red markings over its eyes, which usually appear closed. A red stripe encircles its body, and forms a ring on its belly. It has flat appendages that resemble arms. A spike protrudes from the top of its head and another, smaller spike under its body. It moves by spinning on this single, pointed foot, and balance upright on it to sleep. Baltoy is usually found in , where it congregates with its own kind and cries noisily. Old wall paintings depict it living with people in ancient times. In the anime Major appearances Baltoy first appeared in Me, Myself and Time, under the ownership of a girl named . In It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, Tate and Liza were using Baltoy's to recreate weightlessness during a Pokémon Battle, even though their main Pokémon already possess the ability to float in mid-air. Later in that same episode, these Clay Doll Pokémon stopped from stealing the rocket ship. Four Baltoy appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. Another Baltoy appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, under the ownership of Buck. Minor appearances A Baltoy is owned by one of the students of Snowpoint Trainers' School in Classroom Training! Pokédex entries . It is said that Baltoy coexisted with humans in ancient times.}} In the manga In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga adaption of , Marcus owns a Baltoy. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 8, Endless Level 13, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone, Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 482}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- and . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=344 |name2=Claydol |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Baltoy and its . * Despite the fact that Baltoy is a genderless Pokémon, it is male in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Origin Baltoy is based on a with the design of a 遮光器土偶 —a "spaceman" clay figurine from the of Japanese history. It also seems to resemble . Name origin Baltoy may be a combination of balance and toy. Yajilon is an abbreviation of 弥次郎兵衛 yajirobe'e (balancing toy). In other languages . |fr=Balbuto|frmeaning=From and |es=Baltoy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Puppance|demeaning=From and Balance |it=Baltoy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=오뚝군 Ohttukgun|komeaning=From and likely |zh_cmn=天秤偶 Tiānpíng'ǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " figurine" }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Puppance fr:Balbuto it:Baltoy ja:ヤジロン pl:Baltoy zh:天秤偶